A vibrating diaphragm is one of the main components of electro-acoustic products. A typical vibrating diaphragm comprises a vibrating diaphragm body, a fixing steel ring is arranged at the periphery of the vibrating diaphragm body, and a Dome reinforcing part is provided at the central plane part of the vibrating diaphragm body. In the existing vibrating diaphragm structure, the vibrating diaphragm body and the Dome reinforcing part, as well as the vibrating diaphragm body and the fixing steel ring are mostly bonded by adhesive. This adhesive technology has lower adhesive force, thus, after the vibrating diaphragm is arranged into electro-acoustic products, the vibrating diaphragm tends to loose in the subsequent application of electro-acoustic products, which has been unable to meet the current requirements on high-power electro-acoustic products. In addition, during the production process of the vibrating diaphragm using the existing technology, the vibrating diaphragm, the fixing ring and the Dome reinforcing part are required to be bonded respectively, and thus the production efficiency is lower.